Red Thread
by Lady Cheeky
Summary: He felt compelled to the spirit with sad blue eyes and trembling pink lips. He wanted to help her but he didn't know why. He didn't know that just at first glance, a thin red thread of fate had tied the two together.
1. Chapter 1

As master of all the four element and the living gateway between the physical and spirit world, Aang knew a spirit when he saw one. Right now, he was looking at one. He didn't know how he got here. He didn't understand how he ventured into the spirit world while he was awake. Well, that's at least what he thought had occurred for his surroundings cannot possible be of the physical realm. There were trees that had a faint blue glow to them. The air was cold like the ice burg he was in for a hundred year, but hot like Sozen's comet. Here and there, he could spot lights in the distance, each one filled with a deep sadness tot hem. They moved like fish in a sea, graceful and elegant, leaving behind a faint glow in their wake. Yet among the lights and trees, there was a girl by what appeared to be a wooden well. She had long, floor length, wavy blue-black hair. Her skin was pale with a rosy tin t to it. She wore strange clothing. Her torso was covered in a shapeless shirt with long wide sleeves while her bottom was covered with long, red, wide pants. As he drew closer to her, he noticed small details about her. He noticed that her eyes are the color of sapphires, that her lips are a soft pink, and tears running down her cheeks as she clutched something in her right hand.

He felt compelled to the spirit. A gloomy air surrounded her as she stroked the mouth of the well with one hand. Her eyes, now that he was close, were filled with an obvious sadness and deep longing, but for what he did not know. Maybe it had to do with his sudden interest in her?

"What brings you to Inuyasha's forest, young Avatar" said the spirit, her voice like wind chimes. It too called out to him.

"My name is Aang, no need to call me Avatar" the boy said. He shuffled his feet nervously as the spirit turned towards him, a thin brow raised.

"Hm, I suppose you are correct. I can relate to what you say. We all have names so we should be called as such. So Aang, you have not answered my question, what brings you here."

"Well, don't you think I should know your names first? It's only fair after all."

"Fine…I had many names and titles, but my birth names is…Kagome" the beautiful spirit said.

'Kagome' Aang thought, 'such a pretty names for a pretty girl.' Clearing his throat and attempting to stand taller, Kagome looked at him with confusion. "Kagome, since I'm here and you said so yourself, I am the Avatar. But it's just I was wide awake in the physical world when I wandered here. I don't know what is happening. How do I get back…" Aang began to ramble.

A small smile appeared on Kagome's features, but the young master did not notice as he was already in his own world. He moved with exaggerated movement and his actions were filled with life.

"Aang, you can return the same way you came here. Simply by wandering. You will realize when you return" said the spirit as she once again turned away form him and to the well. Aang smiled, glad to know how to return home to his friends, but before he could leave a thought occurred to him.

"Kagome, why do you look so sad" he questioned. His brown brows were knitted in what seemed to be worry. Her blue eyes widen just a fraction but never turned towards him. By reflex, her hand gripped the well and whatever was in her hand. She trembled a bit and bit her lip, as memories she wished to forget came over her.

"Aang…you should go. You do no wish to spend the night here" she stated, firmly ignoring his question. He was going to protest but instead thought it futile. So he simply sat down by her, leaning against the well for support. Kagome then truly looked shocked. She turned towards him, her strange outfit sweeping the ground.

"Aang" she began, but was cut off by said person. "Kagome, I may be only 15 and still goofy, but I know when someone is miserable. I seen enough of it to recognize it" he said dejectedly. Kagome looked at the young bender and nodded. Elegantly, she sat down beside him and told him her story.

She told him of her fifteenth birthday and how she fell down the well of her family shrine. She told him of the Shikon Jewel and of Inuyasha and her friends. She told him of her journey and of Naraku. She told him of how they completed the jewel and how she died so that her predecessor Kikyo could live. Lastly, she told him of how her soul was sent here from another world to guard the jewel forever by the bone eater's well.

The whole time she told him her tale, Aang not once interrupted her. He listened to her with the upmost attention. When the story got sad, he gripped her in a reassuring way. She told him of the bloodshed, he sighed and frowned. When she told him of her heartache, he wiped her tears, treating her like a porcelain doll. When she was crying, he pulled her into his arms.

Although they were strangers, he allowed her to lean on him. They may have just met, but a connection was formed. A tiny red thread of fate now tied them. It was thin and may appear to be fragile, but it was strong. The thread was only the beginning however. It will become thicker and shorter until they cannot separate themselves from one another, that is if they wish to.

So they spent the night in each other's arms, not expecting any thing from one another except comfort from the world. Just as Kagome told Aang her story, he told her his own. He told her of the Eastern Air Temple and it cruel fate. He told her of his discovery that he was the Avatar. He told her of his long sleep and his meeting of his friends. He told her of his journey and its conclusion. He told her of Katara and how they weren't meant to be. The same way he comforted him, she did the same.

So when the sun rose in the Spirit World, Aang asked with his hand reaching for hers "come with me." Kagome looked at his hand only for a moment before securing it with her own.

"Will I be able to leave this place" she asked sadly. "I been here for who knows how long. Never sleeping, never dreaming, always awake."

"I'm the Avatar, I think I can take you out. Anyways I know a pair spirits who left this place for good and are still living in the physical world."

"The moon and ocean spirit?"

"Yeah! They are still good, I checked up on them about a week ago. Anyway, if they can leave so can you" he said, completely sure that this will work. However, Kagome was still doubtful.

"Surely, there must be a price though."

"Yeah, you immortality, but I think you would be willing to give that up" he joked.

She smiled and nodded "of course. I would pay any price to leave this place, to be able to move on with my life. Still, I think I will have to take the jewel with me. Only I can protect it."

"No problem," Aang stated, beginning to wander around aimlessly in order to go back home. "You can protect the jewel and I'll protect you, I promise."

Kagome blushed furiously at his words, but nodded with a smile on her face. For once in a long time, she felt optimistic and it was all due to the Avatar at her side.

So hand in hand, the pair walked, slowly transitioning to the physical world where a new start awaited them both.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kagome had integrated herself quite nicely into the lives of the Avatar and his companions. From the way she interacted with them it would seem as if she was with them throughout their previous journey. That however, is not the case. Yet it did not start out so smooth at first. The former Spirit would cling to Aang like a lifeline, rarely conversing with the other. She seemed not to trust any of Aang's friends. It was almost as if she was afraid of them.

It all changed one night however. Kagome would sleep with Aang every night since they had met up with his friends. She wouldn't leave his side and would lay her head on his chest as he wrapper an arm around waist. After a few nights, it seemed as easy as breathing to them. However, after about two weeks since joining them, Aang became incredibly ill. Kagome who had spent so long in the Spirit World had long ago forgotten the weakness of a human body and how to nurture it back to health.

So she sat there, scared for the life of the one person she cares about. A few tears ran down her face and she tried to remember what she would do whenever her younger brother Souta was sick. Unfortunately she drew a blank.

"What to do", she hiccupped as she fidgeted over the sick Avatar. She lightly touched his forehead and flinched at his temperature. She gazed at his coughing form and looked out of their tent. The other did not know his their friend's state and she debated on whether not to tell them.

"Kagome", Aang groaned in his sleep. His forehead was creased with the stress the disease has caused him. Bead of sweat coated his body as he tossed and turned on the mat.

Looking at her friend in this state made up her mind. Kagome quickly stood and ran out the tent, shocking those who were outside just waking up. Katara sat near her brother, trying to prepare the morning's meal while Sokka complained about his empty stomach. Suki was bringing firewood to the camp. Toph simply lay on the ground with Momo relaxing on her torso. It was the standard scene that happened every morning. However, Kagome was usually inside the tent with Aang until said boy would drag her out with him. Then she would mostly stay out of the way of the others.

"Hey if it isn't ice Princess", Toph said, referring to Kagome giving the group the cold shoulder. Yet, the blind girls eyes widened as she sensed Kagome's panicked state in her footsteps.

"Kagome, what's wrong", Katara said worriedly. The Water-Bender's motherly nature already coming out due to how distressed Kagome appeared. Katara held no grudge against Kagome. She sympathized with the girl and hoped one day she would open up to them.

"It's Aang. He's sick and I cannot help him. I don't…I don't know how. Please, you must heal him", Kagome said, her feelings of panic and fear lacing her tone.

Katara nodded and walked in the tent with Kagome right behind her. Sokka shared a glance with the other two that remained outside before walking towards their friend's tent. What they saw truly shocked them. Kagome sat there with Katara right at her side taking orders from the Water-Bender. Whatever was asked of Kagome was done without hesitation or a question. For them, it was a sight to behold. Kagome who usually avoided them like the plagued and tried to avoid contact with them was working so well with Katara.

It was a few minutes before Katara smiled and nodded. She turned to Kagome and thanked her for her help to which the raven-haired girl blushed. Aang look physically better. He no longer looked to be in pain and his temperature dropped as well. Seeing him like this made Kagome visibly relax. She stroked the cheek of the Avatar before smiling at his now relaxed form.

She then turned to Katara and hugged the girl. The Water Tribe girl was shocked for a moment before returning the gesture. The two embraced one another for a few moments before pulling away.

"Thank you Katara, and I am sorry. I apologize to all of you. The way I have treated you these past few days was not fair of me and I regret them", Kagome said before bowing before them.

Sokka sputtered in embarrassment while Toph merely shrugged. Suki placed a hand comfortingly on her shoulder while Katara smiled at her new friend. Kagome lifted her self and gave a small smile. It was the first time she smiled at someone other than Aang and the group was happy see that it was directed to them. They felt happy which caused Sokka to initiate a group hug. Everyone had their own reactions to this, but they nonetheless accepted the gesture. It was a new start for Kagome.

When Aang woke up, imagine the surprise he felt when he saw Kagome conversing with his friends as if the previous two weeks never occurred. Kagome laughed at Sokka's joke. Toph teased her to which Kagome would pout at. Katara, Suki, and Kagome would huddle over the fire, re-teaching the former Spirit how to cook. Yes, the Avatar was truly shocked, but he was happy. Using his gilder to lift himself, he walked towards them.

He was immediately greeted by his Earth-Bending teacher. "Look like Twinkle Toes is up! Nice to see your not dead", she joked.

"Toph! That's not nice! Please don't joke like that", Kagome said obviously not liking the joke. She then rushed to the Avatar's side and held him to her. Aang flinched before relaxing. He wrapped an arm around his friend, trying to comfort her.

"Morning Kagome", he said happily. What was happening now was what eh wanted to happen when he first introduced Kagome to everyone. It started off rough but now its finally happening. Maybe he should get sick more often.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A pool of raven hair clashed against the white of Appa's fur as he soared through the air. Softly running itself through the hair was a blue arrowed hand that belonged to none other than the current Avatar. His gaze was set to way laid before him as he guided his flying bison across the night sky. By his side was his newest companion, the former Spirit Kagome, who had fallen asleep not too long ago. She was not alone in the realm of slumber as the others are deeply asleep. Toph settled herself with Katara despite their earlier quarrels. The young Earth-bender was sprawled across Appa's saddle while the Water-bender slept while taking as little space as possible. Sokka and Suki were thoroughly intertwined in each other's limbs as Sokka snored rather loudly. It was now midnight and the world around them was filled with peace and quiet.

Earlier that day, the group had made a very big decision. The morning birds sang and the sky was without a single cloud in sight. It was truly a beautiful day. Despite this, everyone had to force him or herself to wake up in the morning. For breakfast, everyone sat around the remains of last night's bonfire. Albeit sleepy from the previous night's activities, eating, partying, etc., the group had managed to drag themselves from their tents.

"You guys are stepping so loudly," Toph groaned as her "sight" was overwhelmed by the footsteps of her friends. She curled into the fetal position as her head began to pound. The young girl had eaten unknown berries much to the dismay of Katara and Kagome. However, all who knew the Toph knew she is as stubborn and unmovable as the element she has control over. So the previous night she ate a way with no regard for the consequences.

"Why is the sun so bright," Sokka whined as the covered his head with his blanket. The non-bender dragged Suki to his side as further protection against the Fire-bender's source of power, much to her dismay. Like the Earth-bender, he too ate many of the strange berries. He ate one after one, slowly eating himself sick.

"You two, it is not that serious. Stop being so melodramatic," Katara scolded. Her arms were folded as she glared at the two offenders against the morning's peace. She was currently preparing the morning tea for everyone. Hearing the pot ring, she got up to serve everyone.

"Katara is right. You two should have never eaten those berries anyways. It only has gotten you drunk beyond reason and now a hangover," Kagome added. A pout formed on her lips as she began to help Katara serve the two teas.

"Here, this will help but please, no more eating strange food okay?" Seeing the two take the offered beverage, she nodded.

"Yes Kagome," Sokka drawled out as Toph stiffly nodded. Smiling at their reaction, she nodded and served the rest of the group their breakfast. With the hung-over pair drinking their tea and the rest of the group eating their meal Kagome decided to listen to the rambling of her friends. They were reminiscing about the "old days". Every now and then she would here the name "Zuko" come up. Now Kagome was naturally eager to learn new things by nature. She also heard the name Zuko when Aang first told her his tale.

With that in mind, Kagome asked, "Is there anyway I may meet Zuko? I heard everyone speak so much about him. It would be a privilege to meet the Fire Lord and friend of everyone."

"That a great idea Kagome," Aang chirped. He was beginning to miss his former Fire-bending master. Due to the Hundred Years war ending and being anointed Fire Lord, Zuko now had a lot on his plate. As such he rarely was able to see the small group.

Hearing Aang agree made Kagome smile happily. Her grin became even wider as the rest of the group voiced their desire to see their friend as well.

With Kagome being curious and the others wanting to see him as well, the group has decided to pay Zuko a visit. Once breakfast was finished and the bowl and utensils were cleaned, everyone agreed to gather their belongings and begin their trek to the Fire Nation Capital.

It was noon when each member of the group had mounted Appa and began their trek to the Fire Nation capital. As the day began to turn to night, one by one everyone had fallen asleep. Kagome had attempted to stay awake as long as possible with the last Air-bender but it was soon beginning to be a futile effort.]. Since the morning, although she conversed with the others, she never left Aang's side. Ever since his illness, Kagome has become all the more protective of Aang, not that that he minded. Still, despite her efforts, she had unknowingly drifted off while snuggling to the Avatar's side.

Stars sprinkled across the night sky providing Aang with more than enough light to navigate his flying bison. It would take a few days to reach the Fire Nation, but that was fine. It would allow Kagome some time to view different parts of the Earth Kingdom. After they visited the fire Nation capital, the young monk hopes to once again visit Ba Sing Se and Omashu. H is eyes glazed over as he envisioned giving the former priestess a tour of those magnificent cities. However he quickly shook his head and focused on getting to his destination. He shouldn't get ahead of himself.

A contented sigh brought him out of his mind as he looked down at the smiling Kagome. Her thick lashes gently touched her rosy cheeks. A smiled graced her face as she slowly edged onto Aang's lap leaving a small trail of drool her in her wake. The Air-bender laughed at this display and led Appa to land.

When the bison touched the ground, Aang pulled a nearby blanket and covered Kagome and himself. Although the night was warm, the wind can make it feel colder and Aang was not planning on getting sick one more. Lying down, he brought the raven-haired girl to his side and wrapped an arm around her. A blush settled on his face as Kagome buried her face in his neck. Seeing her safe within his embrace, he closed his eyes only to be joined by her in his dreams.


End file.
